1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic gas intake and exhaust valve device. In more particular, the present invention relates to an automatic gas intake and exhaust valve device capable of exhausting air in a pipe and introducing external air into the pipe when a fluid flows.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, to allow a water piping system to perform a desirable operation thereof, air or other non-condensable gas must be necessarily removed from a pipe. If air or gas is filled in the pipe, the air or the gas interrupts the flow of a fluid, so that the malfunction of available facilities may be caused, noise and vibration may be excessively generated, the pipe may be corroded or destructed, and the repair and maintenance cost may be increased.
The above problems can be solved by employing an air/vacuum valve device to control the flow of the air so that air can exhausted from the pipe and external air is introduced into the pipe
The air/vacuum valve device of the related art floats a ball by a fluid, which flows in or flows out, to open or close an air exhaust hole. In this case, the ball has a specific gravity less than 1 so that the ball can float on the water. However, since the air/vacuum valve device according to the related art must be equipped with a ball floating by a fluid and a support structure to support a valve, the air/vacuum valve device has a complex structure. Accordingly, the air/vacuum valve device may not be easily manufactured and assembled, so that the productivity thereof may be degraded.
In addition, the manufacturing cost of the air/vacuum valve device may be increased due to the complex structure thereof, and the repair and maintenance work for the air/vacuum valve device may not be easily performed.
Further, since the air/vacuum valve device according to the related art has the structure which is not suitable for manufacturing an automatic gas intake and exhaust valve device having a large diameter.